Jack Frost/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Jack. Big Four Friends Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III With Hiccup and Jack being the only two males in the group, the two are usually portrayed to be close companions, almost like brothers. Since Jack Frost (Jokul Frosti) comes from Nordic myths and Hiccup is a Viking, fans believe it could have been possible that Hiccup believed in Jack, and therefore been able to see him. Also, it is said that on Hiccup's native island of Berk it 'snows nine months of the year and hails the other three."' Though this could be a bit of an exaggeration, it is a fact that the island has some cold weather patterns, which could be a result of frequent visits from Jack. Jack and Hiccup's personalities can also clash, as Jack's freewheeling and somewhat irresponsible nature can clash with Hiccup's more responsible and thoughtful personality, causing the "voice of reason" to rein him in. Jack is also quite mischievousness, so he would play pranks on Hiccup frequently. In the fandom, their friendship can go beyond a platonic relationship. "Hijack" (or "Frostcup", as some fans call it) originates to a time before RotBTD when Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon ("How to Train Your Guardian") was a crossover on its own. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel comes from the sun, Jack comes from the moon. He's associated with the cold of winter, she's associated with the warmth of spring and summer. Some fans like to think that Jack would visit Rapunzel in her tower, made possible by his ability to ride the wind, and after she left home, they reunited. Rapunzel, however, is the only member of the Big Four with a definite canon relationship (assuming that Hiccup and Astrid are not an official couple yet). Jack and Rapunzel relate to each other on many levels. They both feel a certain level of loneliness (Rapunzel has spent eighteen years locked away in a tower, while Jack has spent three hundred years without anyone to interact with), and a curiosity as to where they come from (Jack wants to know why the moon chose him, while Rapunzel believes the lights are "meant for her" and wants to know why). Their relationship could also work well because they are the only two characters who are immortal in canon (assuming Rapunzel's hair was never cut and she can use her powers to keep herself young forever the way Gothel had). In the fanfiction, the two have a pairing, Jackunzel. This has become quite a popular ship within the Four. This pairing's fanfiction is also the basis of the Frozen Tangled Guardians story where they are the parents of Elsa and Anna. Merida DunBroch Because they are both quite strongly-opinionated, Jack and Merida's personalities can clash, but that does not mean they aren't great friends. The two share a taste for adventure, a passion for freedom, and neither are afraid of a fight. They are also the "fighters" of the team, actually trained and able to engage in combat. Original concept art from ''Brave '' appeared to be set in the wintertime with snow in every outdoor scene, which proves that DunBroch has a somewhat harsh winter. This could be because Jack is a frequent visitor to the Scottish kingdom. Their romantic pairing has been dubbed "Jarida" and though it is not as popular as "Mericcup" or the other ships in the crossover, but it has many loyal fans. Enemies Pitch Black Pitch and Jack are actually very similar. If Jack had made different choices before becoming a Guardian, he could have very well ended up like Pitch. Pitch knows this, and he constantly tries to bargain and blackmail to get Jack on his side. Pitch sees Jack as one of the biggest threats along with Toothless (him being the most feared and powerful dragon of the known species) and vice versa. He will usually try and use his powers to control the other members of the Big Four in hopes that he can threaten Jack with them or convince him to join Pitch. In some cases, the two are paired up in a romantic relationship. Mother Gothel Being the only human in Pitch's army, Gothel would be able to see Jack through her knowledge and experience with magic. Gothel envies Jack's immortality, as she craves eternal youth for herself. Jack would show some anger to Gothel, from abusing Rapunzel for so long and only see her as a tool for her own purpose. Gothel despises him for not appreciating his immortality, whereas Jack pities the woman, believing she doesn't appreciate her mortality. Mor'du Mor'du, being an animal, could see Jack, but has little to do with him. In confrontations with Mor'du, he finds Jack irritating and attacks him ferociously. With thick black fur and a high resistance to pain, Mor'du is more for a match against Jack's ice attacks. Red Death As a dragon, the Red Death is capable of seeing Jack. Given the dragon's humongous size and weight, Jack's powers have little effect, as the dragon's firepower can easily melt ice and snow. Seeing that this is a dragon that destorys anything and everything, Jack and the others uses it's massive size to their advantage, and also seizes the opportunity when he freezes the gas within the Red Death's throat before it can ignite, leaving the dragon defenseless and unable to attack. Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle The similarities of both Elsa and Jack's ice powers brings the two to an understanding of each other that would be hard to gain otherwise. A portion of the fans write her and her sister, Princess Anna, as the daughters of Jackunzel (Jack Frost x Rapunzel), and some write them as the couple called Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa). Writers often theorize that Jack may have saved her with his powers because she was a stillborn as a baby and he felt responsible and watched over her, later falling in love with her. Outside of the romantic relationship, they are also portrayed as having a sibling love or being close friends since they both share the hardship of being isolated for a long time. They balance each other out, Elsa showing him the importance of being serious, and Jack showing her the importance of having fun and "letting it go". Princess Anna of Arendelle Despite her outgoing, child-like demeanor, the odds of her being able to see Jack Frost may vary. Her inability to see him could be a side effect of the events that led to her forgetting about Elsa's powers, either forgetting about whatever adventures he had with them as children or forgetting about magic in general, Jack's connection with Elsa being stronger over the two. In some stories, Anna would be Jack and Rapunzel's youngest daughter, explaining her elder sister Elsa's powers. In other universes, Anna and Jack are paired together in a romantic relationship since their fun-loving personalities fit very well together. Mavis Dracula The Once-ler Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Jack would view Hans as just another humorless royal and wouldn't pay him much mind until he sees how upset the reveal of his and Anna's engagement makes Elsa. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Jack would be the first to despise Hans, immediately becoming suspicious of the "Prince Charming" that swoops in out of nowhere with a wink and a smile, charming his wife and planning to take his daughter away from him. It would only be more frustrating, considering that he would be unable to tell him off to his face and would only settle on enacting his usual antics on the Prince. Category:Character Relationships